


HIDDEN LOVE

by BethanyG101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: During Naruto and Sasuke's battle, Naruto comes to the realization of why he's really been chasing after Sasuke this whole time. Are they really just friends? Or are they maybe something more? YAOI! LIGHT FLUFF! NARUTO X SASUKE





	HIDDEN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> I just love NaruSasu fic lol. I just can't help myself. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought. This is how the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke should have ended in my opinion :) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
Why? I think to myself as I battle Sasuke. Why does it always come to this?  
  
"Dammit Naruto just stay still and die!" A fateful cry in the distance.  
  
Sasuke, I've made many mistakes as a shinobi...as a teammate...as a friend. But my greatest mistake was not telling you how I felt. How I cried. How I mourned, How I longed. I cringed in pain as Sasuke struck me over and over again. What can I do to make you understand? You don't have to be alone. I'm right here...and I will continue to be...even if it just means taking all of your hatred. I won't abandon you.  
  
I could see the conflicting sorrow and hatred rage in his eyes. The tears that he so desperately wished to shed. It was eating him alive. "Chidori!" When will you realize that this is all pointless? "Rasengan!" Even as we clash this final time and I think of all the horrible things you've done and all the pain and suffering you've caused...I still can't...  
  
xXxXx  
  
Now I lay here, beaten and bloody on this cold wet stone with you by my side. You look just as bad as I do. I watched as blood dripped from his closed eye and down his cheek. His raven hair caressed his face lightly and his skin was bruised all over. I could hear him panting for air as he coughed up blood, spitting it in the opposite direction. He cursed, struggling to clench his chest as he coughed. I couldn't help but laugh at little as I gazed at him. "What the hell is so funny dobe?!" Uchiha spat, turning his head to face me.  
  
I just stared into his deep black eyes and smiled. "Hey Sasuke-kun," I spoke, though it was difficult. My body ached all over. The Uchiha's eyes were flickering in and out of rage. "What?" He asked. With great difficulty I managed to turn to face him, resting on my side. "Let's go home, now." I said, with a big smile on my face.  
  
"Baka! This fight isn't over yet!" He spat, only turning his face to look at me.  
  
"Why can't it be?" I in quizzed quietly. "Why can't we just stop everything right here and go back to the way everything was?"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you Naruto," He turned to face the sky before continuing. "Things can never go back to the way the used to be. I'm a traitor and a criminal. They would never accept me."  
  
It hurts me, seeing you like this. Do you really think I would have chased you all this time if I didn't accept you? "Sas-"  
  
"Dammit it just shut up! Why do you care so much?! Why are you so fixated on me?!" He yelled, now facing me.  
  
I rolled back over to my back with immense pain and stared at the setting sun. So warm. Its radiant lights rested on my swollen cheeks. A slight breeze blew the hair that had fallen in my eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, seeking strength. A few minutes later and I finally said, "You mean after all this time you still don't know?"  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
As I gazed upon Naruto's sun kissed face, stained with blood I couldn't help the warm feeling I got when looking at him. I tried to suppress it, but it was burning my insides.  Why, Naruto? My mind wandered. No matter how much pain I put your through...no matter how much I tell you I hate you...no matter how far I run...you always manage to find me. You simply refuse to stop chasing me and I hate you for that.  
  
I hate that you refuse to let me be alone, let me suffer, let me die...Why won't you just give up? I don't know how much more I can take. How much more I can deny what I truly feel when I look at you with those big blue eyes and blonde hair. Always so passionate and innocent looking. How can you still care for me so much? Naruto...it hurts.  
  
I could feel my eyes begin to water though no tear fell. His face looked so at rest, so at peace before he turned to me and said those fateful words I had hoped to never hear, "It's because...I love you Sasuke." The tears I tried too hard to maintain poured down my face, mixing with red. I turned my head away to try and hide them. My breathing becoming heavier and shorter.  
  
"I've always loved you...more than just a friend. I don't really know when it happened. I just knew that I did one day. I looked at you and I just knew that I would do anything for you. Anything to protect you and anything to make you happy. Even if it meant chasing you so that you wouldn't be alone...or fighting you. I'd bare the weight of your hatred and anger if it meant you'd find peace."  
  
My body trembled as I listened to Uzumaki's words. My eyes cried uncontrollably, sobbing into the ground with my back turned to Naruto. Why did he say that? What did he have to say those specific words? He's such an idiot.  
  
I felt a light tug at the back of my shirt and turned to see Naruto smiling. He continued to lightly yank until I turned around. I complied but I held my eyes tightly refusing to look at his face. I knew that if I did, it would be over.  
  
He attempted to pry my hands away from my face. I wouldn't let go. I couldn't. He shifted his body closer to mind and ran his hand through my hair and pressed our foreheads together. His touch made me want to cry even more, but I could feel my body relaxing. Hesitantly, I removed my hands from my face and gazed into Naruto's. The gap that we shared began to close as Naruto leaned in more and more. His breath sent a slight shiver down my spine as his lips barely touched mine in an ever so slight kiss.  
  
Naruto...  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
It was only for a moment, but in that moment, I felt whole again. There was nothing else in the world but Sasuke and me. All the pain and anguish that had been building up inside me ever since the day he left had disappeared. We were finally together again and not just as friends. No, in this moment...we were something more...  
  
When I released my lips from Sasuke's I pulled away and laid back on my back, staring into the darkening sky. I started to chuckle as I remembered the first time we had ever kissed. It was a complete accident. I was perched on the table staring a hole into his head, when suddenly someone bumped into me. It knocked me off balance causing me to slip and I fell right into a kiss. We felt so disgusted after that but looking back on it, I don't know if I actually was disgusted.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, still facing me.  
  
"I was just thinking." I said  
  
"About?"  
  
"The first time we kissed." I chuckled.  
  
To my surprise Sasuke started laughing as well. "Ya, I remember. You tripped into me and landed right into my face. You stole my first kiss from every single one of those fan girls."  
  
"They beat the crap outta me afterward." I continued, still laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your first kiss away. That was actually my first kiss too."  
  
"I wasn't that mad about it actually. And then it happened again when we fell off that waterfall." He said.  
  
I had to think for a moment and then I remembered. "Oh, ya. I almost forgot about that one. You didn't seem too angry at that one either."  
  
"That's because I wasn't." I turned to face him once again.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I was remembering the first time Naruto kissed me. I thought it was just a lousy accident. Naruto was clumsy like that. I didn't think anything really of it at the time. But, when it happened a second time I began to question if it was really an accident. At one point I actually thought that he was just using his clumsiness as an excuse. I realized it didn't bother me. Whenever he would touch me I always felt...warm. I didn't feel so angry. My quest for revenge would slip my mind and I forgot all about the pain I secretly felt.  
  
The more time I spent with him, the more I got to know about him. He was like me. We shared similar pains. It was through that pain that we started to get closer and I began to find myself.  
  
Naruto, it was our friendship that made me have to leave. You keep saying that you were chasing me, but...in reality it was me who was chasing you. I had to make a choice. My revenge or you. I can see now that I chose wrong. I'm sorry...  
  
"I didn't mind it." I continued, "You were the only one. Sakura was always fawning all over me and so were the other girls in the village, but I didn't care. They were annoying. I hated it, but when you would clumsily touch me I would yell at you but truthfully I didn't care." I stopped and studied him. His face was stunned but he was listening intensively. A slight blush of pink across his face.  
  
"Do you remember when we were staying at that cabin with the old man? He let us rest there after our mission. It was just me and you, the others had gone out. I was angry and acting out a lot more than usual towards you."  
  
I paused for a moment to see if Naruto remembered. He thought about it for a second then a light seemed to spark in his eyes and I knew he remembered. "Do you remember that in the middle of our argument you just stopped and embraced me." Naruto nodded. "That made me happy when you did that. I actually blushed. It made me happier when I tried to push you off and you wouldn't let me go. You just held me. It was nice."  
  
As I said this, I could feel Naruto's fingers slide into mine and I reached out with mine to entangle them. "I remember. You didn't say it then, but I knew it made you happy. That's all I wanted, was to make you happy. Because when you're hurting...it hurts me too." His voice was so gentle. "And when you're happy, I'm happy. As long as I can stay by your side and continue to do that I don't care what happens." Naruto's voice started trailing off as if he were going to pass out from exhaustion. He was fully turned into me, we were staring eye to eye, still holding each other by the hand.  
  
Exhaustion was starting to weigh on me as well. "Naruto, " I whispered. His eyes had closed, and his breathing was starting to even itself out. "If you promise to always be by my side, I'll go back with you to Konoha." Naruto opened one eye and smiled. "I promise." he said, before he trailed off into a deep sleep.  
  
I'm fully aware of the consequences that lie ahead for my treason. Whatever time they give me, as long as it's with you... then I can die happy. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against his one final time and then rested my forehead against his own. You've never once given up on me, even when I had given up on myself. You always believed in me when no one else did...  
  
Arigatou, Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you really enjoyed and if you liked please feel free to check out some of my other NaruSasu fics. LOVE SICK and MONSTER are my two favorites! Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
